Three-dimensional objects may be represented as a stack of two-dimensional images. X-ray computed tomography (CT) is one imaging technology that uses multiple two-dimensional images to represent three-dimensional objects. CT scanning employs tomography to image two-dimensional slices of an object and create a three-dimensional image from the two-dimensional slices by computer processing. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is another imaging technology that uses multiple two-dimensional images to represent a three-dimensional object.
Images generated by CT scanning can provide high-contrast resolution that shows physical density differences of less than one percent. A large series of two-dimensional X-ray images taken around a single axis of rotation and digital geometry processing may be used to generate a three-dimensional image from the two-dimensional images. CT scanning is commonly used for medical applications, but is also used in engineering applications as a technique for nondestructive materials testing and in archaeological applications for imaging the contents of artifacts. The two-dimensional images generated by CT scanning (or another imaging technique) may be formatted as DICOM, TIFF, BMP, JPEG, or another file type.
Although computer systems exist for creating three-dimensional images from a series of CT scans, these systems are expensive, create large digital files that are difficult to transfer or share, and thus, limit access to three-dimensional representations of CT scans. Accordingly, many healthcare professionals have relied on two-dimensional CT scan images and generic models for both their own analysis and for presentation to patients. Sharing CT scan data, to receive a second opinion for example, is typically conducted by printing out images from a two-dimensional or three-dimensional rendering or transporting a large volume of data (e.g., on an optical disk) that requires a specialized computer to view.
Thus, access and usability of CT scan data, as well as other types of data (e.g., MRI images) consisting of two-dimensional image “slices” of a three-dimensional object, could be improved by techniques that make advanced renderings of a stack of two-dimensional images easily available.